The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh/International
The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh has been dubbed into many languages, mainly in 1960s, 1970s and 1992. Brazilian Portuguêse * Ursino Puff (Winnie the Pooh) - Geraldo Alves * Bacorinho (Piglet) - Cleonir dos Santos * Coelho (Rabbit) - Magalhaes Graca * Paulo Roberto (Christopher Robin) - José Manoel and Paulo Scarpallo * Kanga - Selma Lopes * Quiasno (Eeyore) - Castro Gonzaga * Dentucinho (Gopher) - Ronaldo Magalhães * Narrador (Narrator) - Aloysio de Oliveira Danish (1966, 1970 og 1974 Dub) * Peter Plys (Winnie the Pooh) - Louis Miehe-Renard * Grisling (Piglet) - Paul Hagen * Tigerdyr (Tigger) - ? * Ninka Ninus (Rabbit) - Walt Rosenberg * Æsel (Eeyore) - Carl Ottosen * Ugle (Owl) - Ingolf David * Fortæller (Narrator) - Louis Miehe-Renard Danish (1992 Dub) * Peter Plys (Winnie the Pooh) - John Hahn-Petersen * Grisling (Piglet) - Lars Thiesgaard * Tigerdyr (Tigger) - Torben Zeller * Ninka Ninus (Rabbit) - Jens Zacho Bøye * Æsel (Eeyore) - Nis Bank-Mikkelsen * Kængu - Tammi Øst * Kængubarnet - ? * Ugle (Owl) - Nis Bank-Mikkelsen * Fortæller (Narrator) - Jørgen Teytaud Finnish * Nalle Puh (Winnie the Pooh) - Jarmo Koski * Nasu (Piglet) - Antti Pääkkönen * Kani (Rabbit) - Aarre Karén * Tiikeri (Tigger) - Jarkko Rantanen * Ihaa (Eeyore) - Veikko Honkanen * Pöllö (Owl) - Ilkka Moisio * Kengu (Kanga) - Tiina Bergström * Ruu (Roo) - Pekka Parviainen * Risto Reipas (Christopher Robin) - Tuomas Oksanen * Myyrä (Gopher) - Veikko Honkanen * Kertoja (Narrator) - Veikko Honkanen French * Winnie l'ourson (Winnie the Pooh) - Roger Carel * Porcinet (Piglet) - Roger Carel * Maître Hibou (Owl) - Henry Djanik * Tigre Dingo (Tigger) - Henry Djanik * Bourriquet - Henry Djanik et Pierre Marret * Grignotin - Jo Charrier * Grand Gourou - Claude Chantal * Petit Gourou - Jackie Berger * Jean-Christophe (Christopher Robin) - Jackie Berger, Benjamin Boda et Christophe Bruno * Le Narrateur (The Narrator) - Patrice Baudrier German (Alte) * Winnie Puuh (Winnie the Pooh) - Walter Gross (speaking) * Winnie Puuh (Winnie the Pooh) - Erich Westin (singing) * Ferkel (Piglet) - Dieter Kursawe * Tigger - Martin Hirthe und Joachim Kemmer * Rabbit - Elfe Schneider, Brigitte Mira und Inge Wolffberg * I-Aah (Eeyore) - Eduard Wandrey * Eule (Owl) - Erich Fiedler * Gopher - Harry Wüstenhagen * Kanga - Erna Haffner & Inge Landgut * Ruh (Roo) - Angelika Pawlowski * Christopher Robin - Mathias Einert * Erzähler (The Narrator) - Joachim Cadenbach German (Neue) * Winnie Puuh (Winnie the Pooh) - Heinz Palm * Ferkel (Piglet) - Santiago Ziesmer * Tigger - Wolfgang Kühne * Rabbit - Uwe Paulsen * I-AAH (Eeyore) - Tilo Schmitz * Eule (Owl) - Helmut Heyne * Gopher - Jörg Gottschick * Kanga - Ellen Rappus-Schikowski * Ruh (Roo) - Victoria Frenz * Christopher Robin - Filipe Pirl * Erzähler (The Narrator) - Roland Hemmo Hungarian * Micimackó (Winnie the Pooh) - István Mikó * Tigris (Tigger) - Ferenc Bács * Nyuszi (Rabbit) - László Szacsvay * Malacka (Piglet) - Margit Földessy * Róbert Gida (Christopher Robin) - Balázs Kazi * Fules - Ottó Szabó * Bagoly (Owl) - István Verebes * Kanga - Nóra Kovács * Zsebibaba (Roo) - Annamária Detre * Urge (Gopher) - Zoltán Boros * The Narrator - Imre Sinkovits Icelandic * Bangsímon (Winnie the Pooh) - Þórhallur Sigurðsson * Gríslingur (Piglet) - Hjálmar Hjálmarsson * Kaninga (Rabbit) - Sigurður Sigurjónsson * Tumi Tigur (Tigger) - Þórhallur Laddi Sigurðsson * Eyrnaslapi (Eeyore) - Jóhann Sigurðarson * Jakob (Christopher Robin) - Finnur Guðmundsson * Ugla (Owl) - Örn Árnason * Kanga - Edda Heidrún Backman * Gúri (Roo) - Árni Egill Örnólfsson * Grefill (Gopher) - Þórhallur Laddi Sigurðsson * Sögumaður (Narrator) - Jóhann Sigurðarson Italian * Winnie the Pooh - Marco Bresciani * Tigro (Tigger) - Gil Baroni * Narratore (Narrator) - Michele Kalamera * Tappo (Rabbit) - Valerio Ruggeri * Kanga - Aurora Cancian * De Castor (Gopher) - Massimo Lodolo * Pimpi (Piglet) - Fabrizio Vidale * Ih-Oh (Eeyore) - Paolo Buglioni * Uffa (Owl) - Massimo Corvo * Roo - Elena Perino * Christopher Robin - Lorenzo De Angelis Japanese (1997 dub) * Kuma no Pooh-san (Winnie the Pooh) - Shun Yashiro * Christopher Robin - Yu Hayashi * Piglet - Kiyoshi Komiyama * Tigger - Tessho Genda * Rabbit - Naoki Tatsuta * Eeyore - Taro Ishida * Kanga - Tomie Kataoka * Roo - Kyohei Tanaka * Owl - Toshiya Ueda * Gopher - Mahito Tsujimura * Narrator - Shin Aomori Norwegian * Forteller (Narrator) - Helge Winther-Larsen * Ole Brumm (Winnie the Pooh) - Ivar Nørve * Nasse Nøff (Piglet) - Harald Mæle * Petter Sprett (Rabbit) - Harald Mæle * Tiggergutt (Tigger) - Anders Halto * Tussi (Eeyore) - Ivar Nørve * Ugle (Owl) - Anders Halto * Kengumamma (Kanga) - Kari-Ann Grønsund * Kengubarnet (Roo) - Hans Fredrik Løvold * Kristoffer Robin (Christopher Robin) - Gaute Skjegstad Swedish (1966, 1968 and 1974 Dub) * Berättaren (The Narrator) - Sven Holmberg * Nalle Puh (Winnie the Pooh) - Tor Isedal * Nasse (Piglet) - Marie Isedal * Kanin (Rabbit) - Hans Lindgren * Tigger - Jan Malmsjö * I-or (Eeyore) - Sven Wallskog * Uggla (Owl) - Börje Mellvig * Kängu (Kanga) - Marie Ahlstedt * Ru (Roo) - Lena Ahlstedt and Lina Jonsson * Christoffer Robin (Christopher Robin) - Peter Schildt, Staffan Hallerstam and Martin Jonsson * Dumbom (Gopher) - Hans Lindgren Swedish (1992 Dub) * Berättare (Narrator) - Ingemar Carlehed * Nalle Puh (Winnie the Pooh) - Olli Markenros * Christoffer Robin (Christopher Robin) - Ulf Bergstrand * Tiger (Tigger) - Peter Wanngren * Nasse (Piglet) - Jörgen Lantz * Uggla (Owl) - Carl Billquist * Sorken (Gopher) - Hans Lindgren * Ior (Eeyore) - John Harryson * Kanin (Rabbit) - Charlie Elvegård * Kängu (Kanga) - Monica Forsberg * Ru (Roo) - Jimmy Björndahl Category:Disney International dubs